Where Dreams End
by xehta13
Summary: Side Sequel to XD-385's Forbidden Love. The descendants of Ashton Redford Crimson had found themselves in an predicament when the region starts hunting for their heads for a crime they didn't commit. They need to clear their name with the help of a distant sky pirate, a determined rebel, an honorable shinobi, and a beautiful maiden. A story about escape, romance, and desires. What
1. A Boy Known As Alistor Gracidea

A baby cry echoed through the white room. The smell of medicine fill the air as a small family stood, one sitting on a cushioned bed. The mother had a small child in her arms, who was crying like all new born babies. A tall broad man stood next to the woman, a hand on her shoulder. He was the husband of this woman and the father of the child. Both of them had dark hair, shoulder length. The man was wearing a long cloak that hid his broad frame. There was another one in the room, a young boy around the age of six. His hair was also dark, but longer in length on the left side of his head. He was the first child of the married couple. He look a bit strangely at his newborn brother. It wasn't because of the Z shaped birthmark under his eyes, since both he and his father had them themselves at the same spot.

"What's the matter Isaac?" the mother asked.

"He just seems...well...different...a bit different" Isaac said as he noticed the little white tuff of hair on the child's head.

"Does seem a bit weird, Donna" the man said, stroking his hand across the white tuff.

"Does it really matter Leonel? He's still our son" Donna said, cradling the young one closer "And sometimes different is better. I mean...I married you didn't I?" Leonel rolled his eyes and strokes her cheek.

"You got me there" The door opened and a man in a white lab coat came in. The doctor told them that the young child was healthy but couldn't find an explanation for his unique appearance. Isaac took his bottled water from the nightstand before he jumped onto the bed in front of the newborn.

"You haven't named the boy yet Donna" Leonel said. Reason why he let her pick the name was because he had named Isaac when he was born. He promised her that she would name their next child. Donna smiled tenderly at the crying baby and stroked his white tuff.

"I think I'll name him Alistor. I always liked that name" she said. The now-named baby, Alistor went from crying to whimpering as he saw Isaac took a drink from his water bottle. As he set it down next to his lap, the young one snatched it up and starts to drink, his mouth closed around the opening as he hungrily drank it.

"Woah! Hey that was mine!" Isaac said just as Alistor just finished it all, letting out an adorable burp and yawning. Leonel raised an eyebrow at that.

"He drank that rather quickly and easily" he said. Alistor giggled and took hold of one of Isaac's finger in his tiny hands. Isaac gently held onto his hand as his baby brother gently well to sleep. The feeling of an older brother crept onto his shoulders. The feeling was great. Isaac smiled as he watched his baby brother sleep.

"I promise Alistor" he said, "I will make sure to be the best big brother I can be" His parents were happy to hear that. They knew Isaac enough to know that he would do his best to keep that promise.

-

The Garden. The place of the Gracidea family. The home was large and wide. Many gardens were in the walls, flowers blooming vastly and beautifully. It wasn't only the flowers. The grass was shining green with the sun's rays as the pond sparkled brightly. A young boy with white hair was sitting at the edge of the water, his feet barely touching its surface. He leaned back and bask in the sun. Alistor was now eight years old. His tired out face showed that he was doing a physical activity. The wooden sword next to him showed that he was practicing sword play.

"Phew! That's about all for today" he said as he stood up. He took a look on the wooden sword and then shrugged. "Oh a phew more swings wouldn't hurt". He picked up the toy and swung it around. He always took his time outside near the pond to practice his swordplay. His older brother, Isaac, was marvelous when it came to it. Heck, he was the best for his age. Alistor wanted to be much like him. He wanted to be strong and courageous like Isaac. He didn't care how long it'll take.

The adrenaline in him made him throw a mighty swing. Suddenly, when he swung, the water from the pond jumped up and created a very small wave. He gasped as he backed up a bit. He looked around for anyone nearby. No one was. No water type pokemon that created that small wave using Surf. Nothing. Nervously, he walked his way to the water and peaked inside. Nothing was swimming underwater. Nothing at all.

"That...was strange" he muttered as he stood back up.

"Alistor!" a mother's voice called out, making the little one jump and yelp.

"Mom! Don't do that!" he shouted at his mother at the entrance. He took note what she was holding. He couldn't see thanks to the white blanket over it. Whatever it was, his mother was stroking it at the top.

"Sorry if I surprised you dear" she said as she walked to him "But I want you to meet someone. She's been injured a few days ago and we brought her in. She didn't seem so anxious to go when she had healed" Alistor went on his tip toes to see who exactly she was talking about. In her arms was a small Cyndaquil with a cross shape scar above her right eye.

"Does she have a name?" he asked. His mother sighed a bit.

"She wasn't able to tell us a thing, but they used a psychic type to get her name at least. They said her name was Calida". Alistor took a closer look at her. She cowered in the blanket as if she won't be seen inside.

"Come on" he said silently, "I won't bite". He slowly extended his index finger and gently stroked her head. The little fire mouse slowly peaked the rest of her head out from under the sheet and looked up to him. Soon, she was letting out a small pur as Alistor petted her behind the ears. He smiled glad to have her open up to him a bit more. "May I carry her mom?" he asked.

"Sure sweety" his mom said as she wrapped Calida more in the blanket and handed it to him. He lifted her in his arms with care and petted her back. A sigh of content escaped Calida's mouth as she finally relaxed. Donna was a bit surprise that the Cyndaquil wasn't resisting Alistor this time. She was hard to keep still. Reason why Calida wasn't struggling before was because she was too tired to.

"Don't you worry Calida, I will take good care of you" Alistor told the sleeping pokemon in his arms, "I promise." Donna smiled at the sight. She may had been surprise by Calida's attitude now, but she knew that Alistor can get her to open up a little. Her other son soon walked by, along with his pokemon companion Torch the Charmelleon. Unlike most of his species, he had a orange scales instead of red. Isaac came out and looked at the scene.

"What's going on here?" he asked with Torch by his side.

"Look Isaac" Alistor said as he showed the sleeping Calida in his arms.

"A Cyndaquil? Wow. Those are rare you know" he said.

"Who knows" Donna spoke up, "Maybe this little one will be your first pokemon when you join." Alistor's eyes looked as if they are sparkling.

"I really hope so" he said as he petted her back again "She looks like she's a strong one. Maybe once we get to train we'll even beat you Isaac." His older brother chuckled as well as Torch.

"Maybe in your dreams"

-

It had been over a year since Alistor had met with Calida. Ever since, he had been spending some time with her. She had finally opened up after a few weeks and was now speaking without any nervousness in her voice. Sure there was that language barrier and his family had always taught pokemon human language. But Calida didn't want to learn how to speak human. Alistor thought that since she didn't want to speak human, he himself can understand pokemon language. Luckily, Calida was eager to teach him how to understand. Not only because he was the first friend she made in the place, but she also thought it would be funny. So far, he was able to understand a few words and phrases, but not all of it. Right not wasn't the time for language learning though. Now both were outside, playing around and training themselves.

"Alright Calida, try to disarm me" he said. Calida stood on her paws. Alistor grinned as he charged with a child roar and wooden sword in hand. She giggled and jumped over his wooden sword. She jumped over his head and landed right behind him. He nearly fell forward as his arms flailed. Calida took this time to jump on his back and bite the back of his collar. "H-hey get off!" he laughed out as he swung his toy wildly. Sitting under the shade of a tree were Isaac and Torch, seem to be taking a rest. The Charmelleon was now a very strong Charizard with black scales and a white underbelly. Isaac's opened one eye was the commotion from his little brother became louder. Alistor was now wrestling the Cyndaquil across the grass. Their laughter echoed in the air. He stood up with Calida on his shoulders.

"Come on Isaac" he laughed, "Come play with us!" Isaac leaned up and motioned him closer. Alistor smiled and set Calida down and went to him. Just was he was right in front of his brother, he suddenly had a finger pressed against his forehead. "Oww" Alistor whined, "I hate it when you do that."

"Can't play with you Alistor" Isaac told him, "I got another thing I have to do." He got up with Torch as he dusted off his pants.

"Sure you have another thing" Alistor chuckled as he rubbed his forehead.

"And what does that mean?" Alistor grinned big as he started to sing.

"Isaac and Jamey sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-Ow!" Isaac poked his forehead again, cutting off his song. Jamey was an Infernape who lived close to the family. She and Isaac had been close friends ever since they met when they were little. Isaac didn't say anything else as he just walked with Torch behind him. Alistor rubbed his head more as he watched him go.

"Cynda?" Calida spoke out. He looked down and smiled at her.

"Is anyone near us?" he asked her. She sniffed the air and shook her head. He smiled more as he took his wooden sword and went over to the edge of the pond. He sat down on his knees and gazed over the water's surface. "Okay, now lets see what I can do" he muttered. Calida was next to him when he extended his arms over the pond. He focused and focused until the water started to float in the air and created a ball between his hands. Alistor had discovered about his talent months after the first incident. Since then, he's been practicing on this, figuring out how it works. He discovered many things. He can manipulate the water around him and he can even change its temperature. There were still so many questions. He even wondered why he has the powers. Everyone in his family had powers of their own, but they were mostly from their Eternal Flame powers. The power of fire. So why exactly did he have water and not fire?

"Well lets see if I can do more then just make a ball of water shall we?" he muttered. He focused on the orb more and it began to take shape. He started off with a cone, and then a box shape. The surface didn't seem so smooth, but he got the feeling that he was doing better the more. Just as he was making another shape, he was suddenly pushed forward and right into the pond. Alistor had yelped and swam back to the surface, coughing a bit.

"Calida!" he coughed, "what was that for?" The Cyndaquil raised a brow and shrugged her little shoulders. She hadn't done anything besides sitting next to him. He looked to her confusingly when a small splash came from behind him. He turned around, but no one was there. "Okay this is strange" Just then a little head of brown fur popped out from the water in front of him, making him jump back with another yelp. He knew what popped out. An Eevee.

"Eevee Eev!" it yipped happily, swimming around Alistor. His eyes followed the Eevee closely. He let out a small chuckle.

"Hey there" he said, "never seen you around here before." The little fox stopped right in front of him and then...spitted water at his face. "Gah!" he sputtered out as the Eevee giggled and dived right under. "Why you!" he said as he dived in after her. Whoever this Eevee was, she was a good swimmer. Every time Alistor reached for her, she always swam away. He still chased her though, trying again and again to catch the little stinker. (I got you now) he thought and reached out, finally able to grab her around her torso.

"AHA!" he shouted, "Finally...caught...you" He just realized one thing that seemed abnormal...he was breathing...underwater. He was so intent on catching the Eevee that he didn't try to hold his breath. "Woah! This is amazing!" he shouted and swam back up. Calida was peaking over the edge worryingly since it had been a long while since Alistor dived in. His head popped out, which scared her to falling on her back. He climbed out of the pond just as the Eevee did.

"Cyndaquil! Cynda! Cyndaquil!" Calida shouted out of frustration of being scared.

"Calida! You would never guess what had happened!" Alistor told her about the ability to actually breathe underwater. Probably another one of his special talents. The new founding was getting him even more excited about what else he can find out about himself. Now there was the Eevee.

"Oh, we didn't even catch your name Eevee" he said. She yipped before she went into the bushes and came back with a small stick in her mouth. She began to engrave something on the dirt with it to spell out a name, Brooke. Seemed like her name was Brooke.

"Well nice to meet you Brooke" Alistor said, "Never knew you can write. Anyway, my name is Alistor and this one here is Calida" He petted the Cyndaquil's head which got her to pur a bit. "So you saw everything huh? Well I guess there's no point in hiding it from you Brooke" The Eevee let out a giggle and winked.

"Cyndaquil!" Calida yipped.

"Looks like we have another addition to our band of dreamers" The three all laughed out and rolled across the ground. Another pokemon to add in his group of friends. He was glad. She seemed very nice without doing any kind of mischief. He laid on the grass with a smile on his face. Maybe his dream will come true after all...his dream to becoming the best out of anyone in his family. He wants to protect those around him and help those in need.

"Well if I want to achieve it, all I can do now is keep practicing" he said as he got up, "Now, let do it!"

-

The pokemon center in Vermillion wasn't having many trainers coming in today. Nothing serious was happening, so that meant either the city's gym leader is going easy on new trainers now or he's on his day off. Either way, it was nearly quiet. Nurse Joy was just writing down something on her desk when the door had opened. She looked up and saw the new trainer come in. He looked like a normal fourteen year old boy with a white shirt and blue pants. He had white hair that was much longer on the left side of his face. Behind him was a small child around five years younger than him. Unlike the boy's hair, hers was black. But it had the same kind of style, having the left side of her hair longer than the others. Behind them was a Typhlosion with a cross shape scar over its right eye, a Lopunny with a Silk Scarf wrapped around its neck as well as its waist, and a Vaporeon with a bell choker. Nurse Joy would feel like they were ordinary trainers if it wasn't for the weapons on their back, the girl having two. She slowly moved her paper work on the side and put her hands under the table, getting her fingertips close to the panic button incase this goes wrong. The boy went up to the desk and then...smiled brightly at her.

"Hello there Nurse Joy!" he shouted happily, "Mind giving my team their checkup? It's been a long walk from Cerulean City." She figured that this kid wasn't as dangerous as she thought and puller her hand away from her fingertips.

"Or course I will" she said with a smile.

"Names Alistor by the way" he said, "and this one behind me is Pedils, my little sis" Pedils stepped on her tips toes to get her eyes above the counter and waved.

-

Alistor and Pedils sat down in tables with the three pokemon fully rejuvenated as well as hungry. The Typhlosion licked its lips.

"I'm betting you're as hungry as a Munchlax Calida?" Alistor told it. She nodded eagerly.

"Been hours since I had some real food you know!" she said.

"What food doesn't count as real for you?" the Lopunny said. Base on its tone of voice it was a male. But if one was to just look at him, they would mistake him for a female thanks to his wide hips that'll make any woman jealous and the tuff of fur on his chest that made him look like he had breasts.

"No now Jack be nice" Alistor told the Lopunny. He only replied by turning his head as he lay on his elbow. The Vaporeon was on the table looking over the menu with its tail wagging.

"Mind watching your tail Brooke?" Calida chuckled. Brooke blushed a bit and put her tail down.

"I'm sorry but...they have soooooo many fish" she said, eyeing the picture of the roasted Magikarp and the deep fried fish sticks. She had a strong hunger for seafood. Alistor nearly laughed at that while Pedils just continued to look in the menu. She already made up her mind though, but she didn't want to get into the crazy conversations that was happening on the table.

"Well you can order anything you guys like. Thanks to all the battles we had won on the road we won't have much to worry about prices" he said as her looks closely at the menu and decided on having the extra double cheeseburger with a side of large fries. His sister pushed down the menu so he can look at her.

"Don't you think you should do something else besides eating?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Want a repeat of what happened last year and the year after that?" He grimaced at that thought. For the last two years since he had considered joining the league, he was always too late for the registrations.

"Don't remind me" he said.

"Well if you don't want a repeat I suggest you get your hungry butt up and go to the port and by the tickets before they sell out?" Alistor quickly got up and ran out the door in break neck pace. Calida still looked over the menu.

"You know the Cheri Pie looks so good, but there's also the Oran Berry Shake...so hard to choose!"

-  
A new ferry had just shipped in with many people, so the place was very crowded. Alistor rushed through the crowd of people. The ship filled with travelers had just arrived and the place was filled.

"Crud. I got to get tickets before they run out" he muttered, pushing his way through. He accidentally bumped into someone and nearly lost his balance before was able to regain it. The person, who looked around his age, nearly fell over as well.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"My bad" Alistor apologized, "I didn't hurt you that bad had I?"

"Nah, I'm good" said the boy. Alistor rubbed his head a bit and had noticed at how badly the guy's clothes were. The ferry was coming from the Hoenn region, so he must've had a run-in with the wild.

"Had a tough time in the wild in Hoenn huh?" he chuckled lightly, "They must be tough. Good thing I know how to use this". He smiled and pointed to the black Absol-like handle on his back using his thumb. The guy grumbled a lot and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't even know how I got like this!" he said. Alistor looked to his confusingly. Either this guy had really didn't know how he got that way, or he was just crazy.

"You don't" he asked, "well whatever happened must've got you in the head hard. He then looked him over. Something about him was a bit different than the trainers he met before. Something unique. Alistor was feeling something. Something...invigorating and exciting. He grinned at him and shook the guy's hand.  
"My name is Alistor by the way. Alistor Gracidea" Even though he seemed a bit annoyed by the head hit part, he returned the handshake.

"I'm Ash Ketchum"

"Sorry if I offended you in anyway" Alistor said, taking notice of Ash's annoyed face. "Say, are you a trainer?" he asked him, making sure.

"Yeah, I am" Ash said, pointing to the small pokeballs on his belt. Alistor felt stupid for asking that now. Nonetheless, he smiled to him.

"You know, there's something about you. You seem a bit...different than the others. You give off this feeling that you are much tougher than the rest, and I got to see if the feeling is true. So, you want to battle now?" Ash smirked widely at that question.

"Yeah! I'm always up for one!"

"Alright! Just name the terms and..." Just as Alistor reached into his pocket, he felt nothing around there. He sweated a bit and checked the other pocket. Nothing. No pokeballs. That was when it hit him.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked a bit concerned.

"Gah! I forgot I left them at the center" Alistor groaned, rubbing his face. "My bad" Ash frowned at not being able to battle right now.

"Guess we can't then..." Alistor looked to him apologetically, feeling even more stupid.

"Sorry about that. I usually have my team with me"

"No problem. I just remembered I need to keep moving too."

Alistor blinked as he heard one of the boats blew its horn, saying how there are only a few minutes until they depart.

"Oh right! I need to get the tickets for Hoenn" he said before he smiled to Ash, "Well I guess the battle has to hold until we meet again huh?" Ash smirked at him.

"You bet!" he said before he ran off. Alistor smirked to him and shouted through the crowd.

"Next time you see me I'll be carrying the Hoenn League trophy! You'll see Ash!"


	2. The Time That Comes Before Heading Out

Littleroot town was a small place, surrounded by forest greens. There were farms and small houses, with many people living in them. So many trainers start their adventure here, since it was the place where registration starts. The town even had their own Pokemon center, where they kept all travelers in for the night. This is where Alistor is in...well on top. The young lad was on the roof, laying on his back as he saw the clouds past by. The rest of his partners were downstairs sleeping in the room with his sister, Pedils. He smiled as he stretched out laying flat on his back. He decided to rest a bit before he hurried to the professor. He was relaxing when a shadow loomed over him. He felt a slight decrease in light so he opened one of his eyes. Standing over him was his Typhlosion, Calida, who had been with him ever since she was a small Cyndaquil.

Professor Birch smiled as he tends to the pokemon in the field. There were so many of them that people wonder how he can take care of them all. The man smiled, scratching his bearded chin as he just finished setting the food for the Ponyta in the farm. He goes back out, stretching his arms and taking in the day light.  
"Ahhh" he cooed, "'nother great day this had turned out to be". Birch was on his way to his home when suddenly-

"WAAAAAH!" A shout was heard and the professor turned. He saw someone was rolling down the hill of his field. Not one, but two people. It looked like a boy was rolling down with a Typhlosion. Birch looked to them as they rolled his way. Side-stepping, he moved and they rolled with a crashing stop at the side of the barn. The duo groaned, dizzy from the roll they did. The professor blinked at the scene, a bit confused.

"Oooow" Alistor said, "That hurt like hell" Calida groaned too, getting up with him. Pedils and the others were carefully running down the hill. Alistor and Calida decided to have a race and when they got to the top of the hill, Calida tripped and took Alistor with her. Jack was laughing his ass off while Brooke looked a bit worried. Pedils, as usually, looked very annoyed.

"I told you not to run Alistor!" Pedil said, coming to a stop. Alistor laughed quietly and scratched the back of his head. The Professor looked to them confusingly. Most of the trainers come running down the hill not rolling. Alistor got up with Calida and dusted themselves off. He looked up to Prof. Birch and smiled wide.

"Hey are you Prof. Birch? I heard you register trainers in the region's league" Alistor asked.

"I happen to be that man" Prof. Birch said, smiling. "Although, most of the trainer's who register don't have strong pokemon like you already". Alistor chuckled in a goofy manner before nodding.

"Yup. Been about four years since I started my journey".

"Really now? I'm taking a guess that you're fourteen then?" Prof. Birch asked. Alistor chuckled more and nods.

"My name's Alistor, Alistor Gracidea. I'm here to enter the league...umm...please tell me that I'm not late". Prof. Birch laughed and shook his head.

"Oh no, you made it in time. Registration was going to end in a week" Prof. Birch took note of Pedils. "I'm guessing that you must be his little sister". Pedils waved to him.

"My name's Pedils, it's a pleasure" she greeted.

"Ohoho! Seems we have a young lady here. Well not, lets get down to business and register you". The group then head inside, excited that their journey can soon start...well all excited except Pedils.

-

Alisor and Pedils were sitting near a small table in the living room of Prof. Birch's house. His pokemon were all eating their hearts out. It's been a long while since they had anything good to eat. Calida was already on her second plate by the time the rest were even half way done with theirs. Jack flips one end of his Silk Scarf back so crumbs wouldn't get on. Brooke was taking her time by eating one at a time. Prof. Birch was on his CPU with Alistor's Trainer I.D. in hand. He smiled as her pressed one button and heads back.

"Okay! Registration is complete Alistor" Prof. Birch said, "You're now ready to start your journey. But I must recommend you to stay here for a day. It's a bit late to go out ya know and it'll take some time to reach the first city". Alistor laied his head back as if thinking about his answer. He didn't mind walking in the night and out in the wild. But he wouldn't want to be rude and say no to the offer.

"Okay Prof. Birch, we'll stay. That is if Pedils is willing to stay here as well". His sister was eating a sandwich that the professor gave her and nods, saying she's into the idea of staying over. Prof. Birch clamped his hands together loudly as he smiled wide.

"Wonderful! I have some extra room down the hall. Please make yourself at home". Prof. Borch said. Alistor nods and stands up along with his sister.

"Oh and professor? I need to use the phone" Alistor asked. The professor pointed him to the video phone before he disappeared into his room. Alistor quickly went to it and dialed. He needed to call someone back home to tell him about his arrival. A few rings later, someone answered. The man had white hair and what seems to be a veil over the lower part of his face. The man took a look at the screen and suddenly looked surprise. He then took off the veil away from his face and smiled to Alistor.

"Alistor! You arrived in Hoenn already?" the man asked. He was actually Alistor's uncle and a well known fighter in the family. His name was Varten and he was a Gracidea Shinobi, a ninja. His known tactics and tricks made him the best of the elite. Varten was also Alistor's uncle truth be told, which made the lad very proud to be his nephew.

"We went all out and rushed over here as fast as we can uncle" Alistor told him, "We made it here to Hoenn and my league journey starts tomorrow!"

"That's good to hear Alistor" Varten said, "Hope you know that since you're an experienced trainer, the gym leaders won't hold anything back. They'll use their real pokemon on you". Alistor chuckled hardly.

"Don't worry so much uncle. I can handle myself. I'm aiming to be the top trainer remember? I'm not going to let anything stop me".

"Well then. I'm not saying that I don't believe you do it but I think you'll need one extra member in your team Alistor". The one lad blinked at the video phone to his uncle.

"What you mean catch a new pokemon?". Varten chuckled.

"Oh no. I want to send you someone. She may be some help when you need it". Alistor smiled.

"Really Uncle? That sounds awesome! What's she like?" Varten chuckled more at his nephew's enthusiasm.

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't we?" Alistor smiled as he saw that his uncle had a poke ball in his hand. He placed it in the transported in the video phone. He smiles as the poke ball appeared. He takes it in his hand and twirls it around his fingers.

"How about we get you out of there". Alistor smiled and tossed the poke ball in the air, a flash of light laminated the room as the pokemon inside was set free. What was inside as sparkling scales, a bright horn, and beautiful blue eyes. It's tail wagged side to side, moving the two sparkling jewels that stuck to it. Alistor smiled big, had seen enough back home to know what it was.

"Uncle! You're giving me a Dragonair?! Wow! This is so cool!" he cheered.

"Thought you might like her. Alistor, meet Anna, she's Selena's daughter" Varten said. Selena was the local Dragonite who helped around the Gracideas. She had always spend so much time with Varten especially. Alistor grins, smiling bigger as he closes in on the screen.

"I'm guessing Anna's my cousin then?" her chuckled, getting his uncle to blush, saying bye and good luck before hanging up. He turns to the Dragonair, smiling.

"Hey cous!" Anna said, "How's it going?"

"I'm doing pretty good. So Anna, how long since you evolved?"

"I've been a Dragonair for about...I think 2 months now. Ever since I heard my older cousin had went off to a journey I thought I asked dad to help me train. And boy was it hard. But we succeeded!" She smiled again.

"Well that's how he is, always pushing everyone to do their best, no matter how many bruises we get" the both laughed, knowing all to well how Varten is when it comes to training the little ones. The team had watched them and got a bit surprise that Alistor received a Dragonair. Not only that, but supposedly his cousin too.

"Anna, meet your team. The Vaporeon is Brooke, she's a sweetie. Don't think that Lopunny is a girl, trust me. Jack gave me a hard one in the face when I mistaken him for one" Jack crosses his arms and smiles, looking glad he did that one time "And the one over there, stuffing her face still is Calida". Alistor received one pokemon food pellet at his face. Calida was great when it comes to shooting things out of her mouth. She grinned as he brushed off some of them crumbs before putting one in her mouth. "Everyone, this is Anna, my cousin and new member of our team" he said gladly.

"Hey everyone, hope I'll be a great addition here" she said.

"Hungry Anna?" Brooke asked, "I think there's some food left for you".

"Better hurry though, or Miss. Eats-a-lot here will have the rest" Jack ducked under a food pellet that was thrown at him. The Typhosion growls and continues eating, giving a glare to Jack as she does. Brooke was giggling at the scene, glad she had small entertainment while she ate. Anna slithered her way through the group, going to the small table in the center of the room. Alistor chuckles as he filled her bowl with food pellets and hands them to her. Anna looked rather confused when she saw what she was eating.

"Food pellets? You serious?" she asked as if this was a joke. Alistor looked to her and then to the bowl.

"Well...this is what Prof. Birch recommended to eat" he told her. Anna just looked up as if she was pouting.

"Well it look rather stale if you ask me" Alistor chuckled at her personality when it comes to food. He told her how he promised that if she eats all of the food pellets he would take the gang to get some real food. Anna didn't know about it at first, but decided to just go with it. Her first view on the food pellet soon changed when she taste the sweet flavor that was added on. A smile appeared on her face as she chewed them down. Alistor had some time chatting with Anna as she ate. He told her how his last adventures went. Wasn't all bad, nor was it so exciting. Either way, he was glad to be apart of it. He even told Anna about the trainer he ran into when he got into the region. He felt something in this guy, something burning and a fiery passion. This...Ash, he think his name was, felt like he would be a strong trainer. One day they would come across each other, and the battle would be unlike any he's been in so far, and he's sure of it.

The group had all decided to take time to themselves by exploring around for a bit. Calida didn't care, she just went on the couch and decided to take a nap. Jack decided to go outside in the forest to train a bit. Brooke went outside too so she can relax near the pond she found near the house. Anna just went to the room she was going to stay in, checking around to find something to do. Alistor chuckled as he goes to get ready for bed.

Jack bounced to forest once her was out. He hated the fact that he had to bounce, but that's just how his species are. He especially hated how he's more figured then most Lopunnies and the fact that his chest fur gave him the look of having small breasts. He sighed, knowing some of the males were watching him go, even hearing some whistles thanks to his sensitive hearing. He growled, but continued on. He was glad to finally reach the small forest and away from the males who were staring at him. He took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"Thank god I'm away from those drooling mongrels. Now, to get some training going" Jack never liked the reputation on "slutbunny" given to his species. He trained ever since some time after he evolved. He wasn't apart of Alistor's team until about a year later. He had a career before and wished to never speak of it. Heck, he didn't told anyone in his team about it. He doesn't plan on telling them anyway. He hopped a little deeper in the forest until he found a good spot. Was a acceptable space with the trees on one end and a boulder in the other. The gap between trees was enough for Jack to make sure how late it would be.

"Now this is what I'm talking about" Jack said as he flipped one side of his Silk Scarf to his back as he started with a few warm ups.

-

Brooke had a smile on her face as she laid on the side of the pond with her tail in the water. She cooed, loving the feeling of water on her fur. She giggled and stood up, only to dive in the pond and swim around. Her body moved with elegant grace as she swam. She spun, flipped, and corkscrewed her way around and back onto the surface. The Vaporeon swam to shore and shook herself dry before laying back on the grass.

"The water is so nice" she told herself as she coiled her body. She noticed how it was getting dark, but thought she had enough time to take a nap. She yawned and coiled more as she started to take a small rest.

-

Alistor had just started getting everyone's bed ready. He was glad that Prof. Birch offered extra beds for the whole team. He checked all the bed, not including the ones Pedils and Anna were sleeping in already. He checked the digital clock on the counter and saw that it was already getting late.

"Huh...they should've been here by now" he said as he looked out the window. The moon was up and he couldn't hear a sound from outside. Maybe they lost track of time? He looked behind himself as he heard the door open and saw Jack bouncing his way him, looking a tad filthier then before.

"What happened to you?" he asked him. Jack growled softly as he crossed his arms.

"Some Machoke came by while I was training, wanting to have a piece of the bunny he said. You know how I get when someone gets me confused with a female. So I gave him a clobber!" Jack told him.

"Looks like he did some number on you huh?"

"Nah! He had two Mightyena with him who wanted a piece of me. Took care of them with one punch" the Lopunny dusted off his shoulders "I know it's a bit late but mind if I take a bath first before I sleep? I feel so filthy". Alistor chuckled before he let Jack off for his bath.

"Oh and have you seen Brooke? She's not here yet"

"Brooke? She's probably back at the pond" Jack told Alistor, bouncing to the bathroom for that shower. The human smiled, knowing how well that Vaporeon gets when it comes to water. He couldn't blame her, he loves water too. Heck, he has to. He decided to go get Brooke before he went to bed. He didn't want her outside for to long. He quietly exited the room and the house.

Alistor took a look outside. The stars were shining and not a cloud was in sight. The moon was gazing down on the world with it's brilliant face. He scratched his head. Where was that damn pond again? His fingers snapped as he remembered and headed to it. He smiled as he heard the nocturnal pokemon roamed through the forest. His eyes spotted a blue spot in his sight and hurried to it. He saw that it was Brooke, fast asleep next to the waters. He smiled to her, always adored that peaceful look. Even though he hated to ruin this sight, he had to wake her up. He kneeled down and shook her shoulder. Brooke's eyes opened slowly. She stretched her body , arching her back.

"Hmm? Huh? Oh boy. Did I overslept?" she said.

"You did for a bit" Alistor chuckled, "Head on inside. Prof. Birch laid out a comfortable bed for you" Brooke yawns one more time before nodding and heading inside. The boy smiled to her. He looked up to the sky and then the pond before him. He looked side to side before his smile grew. He only removed his sword from his back and he walked into the pond. Small waves formed as his entire body came in. He sighed, totally relaxed as his hands floated on the water's surface. His mind had gone blank. He laid his body back, letting it float and drift.

"I'm finally in Hoenn, ready to start my journey. To think that tomorrow is a new adventure, for everyone" Alistor cupped some water on his hands and splashed it on his face. The cold water dripped down his face and the cold breeze ran across it. Alistor wanted to stay there, heck even sleep like this.

Crash! A loud crushing sound was heard inside the forest, making Alistor jerk up and look around.

"What was that?" he asked himself. He quickly climbed out of the pond and grabbed his sword. He looked back, seeing if anyone has heard it. By the look of the light coming out of the window, they heard it too. Should he wait for the others to check so they could check together? Another loud crash was heard. There wasn't much time. He swung his sword behind him and ran to the sound. Bushes and small branches whacked at his body, but not slowing him down. He heard the crash once again, making him make a hard right turn. Alistor made it to an large open area where he thought the sound was at. Seemed to be like no one was out here.

"That's strange. I thought the crashes came from here" he said, looking around more. The crash sounded again, this time sounded like it was getting closer. The bushes rustled and he turned and prepared himself. When they stop shaking he calmed down, thinking that it was just some wondering Bug Pokemon.

"That was strange" he said. But as he stood up straight, a white blur shot out and collided with him, knocking them both over. Alistor groaned at the hard impact and looked to see what jumped him. What he saw was an elegant looking Pokemon. It's face was red like the color of the sunset. The fur was white, but had a small hint of the same red from its face. The horn it was arched on the right side of it's head, same color as the face. What got Alistor was it's eyes. It was a shining Sapphire color. Even though the eyes were half lid because of the hard hit it received from the collision, he can tell how beautiful they were. He realized what kind of pokemon it was. An Absol.

"Woah! Hey there. Why the rush?" he asked it. As the Absol was about to answer, suddenly a Onix rammed through the trees and lunged at them. Both of them gasped and Alistor rolled them out of harms way. The rock serpent left a large crater from where it attacked. If they had stayed on that spot, they would've been goners. Alistor jumped up and ran behind a boulder with the Absol in his arms. He set it down before looking over his shoulder to the Onix.

"Okay I don't know what you did you make it mad, but stay here okay?" he told it. Before it could say anything, the kid jumped over the huge rock and went in front of the serpent. The Absol looked over, seeing what was going on. Just what was this kid doing?

"Hey bit and ugly! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" he called out to it, making a face at it. Onix didn't like that. It roared loudly and tried to ram into him again. But the kid jumped over it's head with little trouble and ran up it's body, chuckling as he does. He hopped down to the ground and sat there, waiting for Onix to get back up. It shook its head, growling loudly and lunged at him again. This time, he rolled under it to dodge. The Onix looked down as it past, unaware that the cliff side was in front of it and its head bashed into it. Alistor chuckled as he saw it had swirly eyes. The Absol was staring in shock. This human was facing against a giant pokemon like an Onix...and he was winning. How is this possible?

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Alistor called out to it. He knew that the serpent was getting tired. Seemed like the Absol was a lot hard to catch. He figured that one more miss would take care of it. Expectantly, the Onix roared again and goes for him again. Alistor just jumped over it and watched it slide under him. He landed with both feet on the ground and heard the Onix panting roughly. That was it. That pokemon was out of breath and to exhausted to move. He dusted off his hands and went over to the Absol, who had its eyes wide open.

"You okay?" he asked "Do you have a name?"

"...Uh..." By the sound of it, Alistor guessed that the Absol was a female.

"Well nice to meet you Uh" he said, playing around. The Absol shook her head.

"Umm...I'm Leila...how did you-?"

"Beat the Onix? Was easy? Had ran across some a few times". Unknown to them, the Onix was slowly getting up. Beaten by a human? It didn't want that kind of reputation. There was no way. It's tail dug into the earth and shot multiple boulders at the duo, aiming to keep this defeat a secret by taking out the two. Leila gasped as she saw one giant rock hurling towards them and covered her head as if it can protect her. Alistor looked back and growled.

"You never give up huh?" he said. His hand reached to the hilt of his sword and pulled. With a quick swift, the boulder that was heading to them split right in two down the middle. Alistor looked over to the Onix, who had a very shocked expression on its face. Leila couldn't believe it neither and took a look at his sword. It's shape was most unique, like it was giving an image of a small wave. The blade resembles distant ocean waves with a breaking wave just above the hilt. The edge is black, and yellow and black leather attachments are above the hilt to protect his hands. A curved horn-like shape extends from the hilt. Alistor looked over to the Onix, a bit angrier now.

"Big mistake you know" he said. He drew his arm out, his fingers extended. Water started to gather around the area. All the drops came to the front of his hand, creating a ball. He grinned as the Onix tried to get up and flee, only to trip over and fall again. Alistor smiled and waved to it.

"Cya!" he shouted. The ball of water suddenly shot out, turning into a powerful torrent towards the Onix. It couldn't even move. It was hit and the pure power of the torrent lifted it in the air. It went even higher and higher. Soon, the Onix was sent soaring through the air, over the forest, and out of the sky, a star appearing from where it disappeared to.

"And he's out of here" he chuckled as he turned to Leila, "Can you move?" She tried to stand, only to fall over. She winced and looked over to her hind leg. Seemed like the Onix did some damage while she was fleeing. Alistor looked over it and reaches to his side. He took out a round canister and opened it.

"Let me help with that" he told her. He placed the palm of his hand over the opened top. He slowly pulled his hands away and out comes the water, floating out of the canister. Leila looked nervous about the scene. How could she not. There was a floating ball of water on the boy's palm. He told her to hold still, his hand held her leg up a bit as his hand with the ball went close to her injured leg. The water jumped into her leg and slithered around her leg. The Absol looked to it nervously, wondering what he was going to do. Just was suddenly, she felt that he ache was slowly disappearing. Her wound suddenly healed as if nothing had injured it.

"There we go" Alistor said as her pulled back the water and returned it to the canister.

"...You know, I never got your name" Leila said.

"You didn't?" Alistor chuckled "I'm Alistor. Alistor Gracidea. Pleasure to meet you Leila". She smiled to him as she stood up and shook her body to remove any dirt that clanged into her fur.

"Thanks for helping me" she said.

"Hey, even though you're leg is okay, I think I should take you to the professor. He's a good guy and knows much about pokemon". He smiled down to her, which got a smile back.

"That would be nice" she said, the gasped as she suddenly found herself lifted up and laid on his back.

"You already ran a lot thanks to that Onix. How about I help you get to his home?" Leila blushed lightly at the generous offer and nods. He gave her a warm smile and started walking. Leila was a bit confused at this boy's gesture. She only met him and here he is, helping her out. She sighed, placing her head on his shoulder. The chase had taken a lot out of her, and she was tired. Her eyes gently closed, the last sight she saw tonight was the smiling face of Alistor.


	3. A Small Delay From A Journey

Leila's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight hit across her face. She blinked so they can adjust to the sudden flash. She rubbed her head, groaning a bit from pain. She remembered having a strange dream last night. She was being chased by a giant rock serpent and right before she was done for; a human came and saved her just in time. She remembered how his white hair swaying in the wind as his sparkling blue eyes shines like Sapphire. His sword was the same. It looked stunning and yet dangerous by how sharp the edges were. The water around her hero seemed to glimmer at his presence. She remembered his angelic voice as he spoke to her. Leila's thoughts went back to her surroundings...this isn't the forest?! The Absol shot up but winced painfully as she felt a pain at her side. She flopped down when she started to feel a bit dizzy. She wondered how she got so injured like this...was the dream real. No it couldn't be. It couldn't be true that one human was able to send an Onix flying. It couldn't be possible that he had power to bend water around him. It's impossible for the human to even understand her.

Leila sighed. Since she couldn't move she might as well look where she is. Place was rather comfy. She lay on a bed with a soft pillow under her chin. The walls around her were plain colored and a lamp stood on a drawer. She looked around more. Course there was a window or there wouldn't be any light coming in. A purple rug was at the very center of the room with a design of a pokeball in the middle. She sees that there wasn't anything else in the room. She checked her body and saw that is was wrapped in some bandages. The door creaked open and came in a human wearing a lab coat. He was carrying a metal plate with a bowl on top, carrying some food pellets.

"Oh you're awake, Absol" he said, calling her by the name of her species "your wounds look seriously bad, so it was a good thing Alistor came by and helped out".

Alistor? Where had she heard that name before? Another human came inside and her eyes shot opened. She remembered that hair and those eyes anywhere. It was him! The human who saved her!

"How's she doing Prof. Birch?" he asked that lab coated human.

"She's doing fine. Luckily that Onix didn't do a lot of harm to her" Leila wasn't paying much attention to the scene. Her focus was entirely on the boy. He couldn't be real could he? He went to take a seat on the chair next to her. Her eyes never left his face as he smiled warmly to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She looked to her body and then back at him. She nodded to him while looking down to the floor. Alistor smiled more and petted her head. "That's good. Looked like you really took a beating Leila". The Absol sighed as she rested her head on the pillow. This wasn't making too much sense. Leila's eyes shot opened when she just realized one thing.

"You...you know my name? But how?"

"You told me of course" he chuckled. Leila nearly gasped at the air she was breathing in. Alistor looked really confused at her reaction.

"H-how do you understand me? I-I'm speaking in my native tongue. How? You're a human". Alistor chuckled lightly, still keeping that warm smile at her.

"I taught myself how to understand native pokemon tongue. I also had some help with my team". Leila, still surprise that a human can understand pokemon speech, just looked to him. Was this another crazy dream? It has to be. The door opened up again and a blue and yellow pokemon came through. Leila had seen this species sometimes during her travel. She believes they were called...Typhlosion she thought. The newcomer came in and patted Alistor on the shoulder as it smiled to him. Leila looked her over and noticed two bumps on the chest. She figured it was a female.

"Hey Alistor. Guessing she's doing okay now right?" it said.

"She's doing very well Calida" he said, "Sorry about delaying our start though". Calida rolled her eyes and rubs her knuckles on his head.

"Well you better make it up to me later" she said. Alistor chuckled as he grabs her head and rubs his knuckles on her head.

"French toast for lunch?" he chuckled. Calida grinned as she reversed it again, giving him a noogie.

"Eight with extra syrup!" she said. Alistor laughed as he tried to break free. Leila was watching on her bed, a bit oblivious on what's going on. Alistor and Calida were laughing as they continued to playfully shove each other. Calida smiled as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"Oh forgot to introduce you two haven't I?" Alistor said, "Calida, this is Leila. Leila this is Calida, my first pokemon".

"Sups?" Calida chuckled, "I heard Alistor here had saved you from having your ass whooped by an Onyx. Must've been embarrassing to have a guy like him save you".

"And what does that mean?" he chuckled, which was only replied by the Typhlosion chuckling.

"Well anyway, get well soon. I want to get the hell out of this place and start burning gym leader's asses". Leila could only gulp silently as she nodded to her. Calida smiled and pats her on the shoulder before she stood back up and head to the door.

"And remember Alistor, twelve French toasts!"

"I thought it was eight" he chuckled as she disappeared. Alistor smiled to Leila again and he pushed his chair a bit closer. He was still holding onto his smile. Leila seemed a bit concerned about her situation, especially when she saw a device on his belt. It was perfectly round. Half of it was red while the other half was white. At what appears to be the center was a small circle and think black lines seemed to separate the red and white. During many of her travels, she had humans throw the item at her whenever she is in a fight with a pokemon they sent out. Her claws extended and dragged across the bed sheets, getting very nervous at what this human is planning.

"Aren't you hungry Leila? You look like you haven't eaten in days" he said, scooping up some of the food on the tray.

"...Sorry...I'm just not hungry." She said. Unfortunately, her stomach growled loudly after that. The Absol blushed deeply and hid her face in the pillow. Alistor blinked and chuckled a bit. He stood up then and sat on the edge of the bed. Leila could feel the tremor of the bed as he sat, which made her scoot a bit away from him. Alistor picked up the tray and again scooped a spoonful of food for her.

"Come on" he quietly sang out "open up". She only shook her head as she hid her face further in the pillow like a toddler not wanting to eat its vegetables. Alistor only chuckled more and pats her shoulder. She slowly peaked out of the pillow. He chuckled and took that spoonful of food and put it in his mouth.

"Sure you don't want it" he asked between chews "taste so good! I highly doubt anyone wouldn't want to eat it" His teasing only made her hungrier and her stomach growl even louder. He took another spoonful and ate that also. Her mouth was close to watering. She groaned and slapped the surface of the bed before she sat up and took the spoon in her mouth before he started eating that food. Her eyes went a bit teary as she had taste her first real food after such a long time. During her travel, she only ate berries she finds and it wasn't enough to satisfy her. Alistor set the tray down as Leila started to eat it out. She didn't even stop to lick off the crumbs from her face as she kept eating. Alistor chuckled as he took a box of tissues ready once she was done. When she sighed in content as she licked the tray clean, he didn't have much trouble with removing the food off her face. She blushed a bit, feeling like a small child.

"Satisfied now?" he said. Leila licked her paw and she only nodded. He smiled at that and stood up. "Well, the Professor said that you can walk around if you want. The only thing he recommends is to not overdo it. So? Let's go" She looked to the door and just hopped off the bed, amazed at how the wounds were healed, especially that injured leg she had. She couldn't even feel anything around the ankle as if she never injured it at all. Her thoughts went back to last night, where the boy done something that had healed her ankle quickly. She decided not to ask him about it until she found the right time. The Absol just held her head up high as she walked out, trying to look tough.

-

Leila was amazed at how big this place was and how many pokemon were living in it. She spotted small ponds and large grasslands where they all come together. She almost had forgotten that Alistor was right next to her, showing her around the place. She was amazed at how much he knew already. He told her that he had just arrived in the region yesterday. How does he know everything around this place on a short time?

"So what do you think of this place so far Leila?" Alistor asked. She only shrugged, still not knowing a lot about this place. Alistor rubbed his head, wondering how long till she will open up to others. They both heard a pack howling at something, some were whistling as well. Leila pouts a bit, knowing that it was the sound of the males harassing a young female. Of course she wasn't surprise when she saw a Lopunny hopping to them, look of annoyance on its face. Now Leila wasn't into girls, but she can understand why those males were so attracted to her. Her hips were something most females of the human shape would die for. The fur looked so soft to touch and hold that she even found herself tempted to do so. The Lopunny turned around and flicked the male Shiftries off, letting Leila get a good view of her perfectly round bunny butt. Alistor couldn't help but chuckle at the scene but was quick to stop as the Lopunny hopped to them. But her advances were cut short when a male Mightyena came in front of her smiling.

"Hey there cute bunny" he said, "Couldn't notice you just hopping on by and wondered why we weren't introduce yet" the Lopunny rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. Leila wondered what she's going to do. "Such a pretty lady shouldn't be out all by herself. So how about you spend some quality time with a male like me. Don't worry, I won't bite...much" She seemed to smile and placed her hand on his head, which he liked a lot. But then she raised her hand high and clobbers the male right on the spot. Now the male was laying o his stomach, knocked out completely.

"I'm a guy!" the Lopunny shouted. Leila could've sworn she just heard the Lopunny say she was a male...wait a minute...she was a he?! Leila's head started to hurt as she tried to take in the sudden realization. Alistor smiled and chuckled lightly as the MALE Lopunny hopped to him.

"Another one Jack? Really?" he chuckled. Jack crossed his arms and grunted.

"Well you know how I am when I get mistaken for a damn girl. It's freaking annoying. Damn" Jack blinked at the shiny Absol next to his trainer, who was still trying her best to suck in the information. He pointed to her and looked up at Alistor confusingly.

"Oh, I forgot. Jack, this is the Absol from yesterday, Leila"

"I already knew that because her fur is different. I meant to ask what the hell it wrong with her?" Alistor chuckled and rubbed Jack's head.

"Probably witnessed what you just did and what you just said back there" he chuckled. Jack cracked his fingers and gave Leila a look of warning.

"Let that teach you then. Never, and I mean NEVER, mistake me for a girl. Understand?" Leila rubbed her head, thinking she was ready now, and nodded. Being a bit curious, she gently poked at the Lopunny's feminine hips.

"Are these real?" she asked, which nearly got Alistor to fall over laughing. Jack waved her paw away.  
"Stop that" he said with a slight blush "yes they are real. Not happy about it, but they are"

Leila just smiled and kept up with the poking. Jack waved her off and scurried behind Alistor, making faces at the Absol. She only giggled and started chasing after him. Alistor was chuckling through the whole thing. One swift motion, Jack was lifted off his feet by him while Leila was still running around in circles. She skidded to a halt when she found that the Lopunny was nowhere in sight. Jack hopped off of Alistor's arms and dusted off his fur.

"Mind not doing that please? I mean really" Jack said, putting his hands on his hips. Leila giggled and apologized. Alistor petted his head.

"Seen where the others are at Jack?" he asked him.

"Calida is out exploring more, Brooke is at the lake, and I believe Anna is with Brooke as well" Alistor nodded and stretched a bit.

"I think I can use a dip as well. Want to come along Jack?"

"I do actually. Anywhere but here" Jack said as his ears picked up the whispers of males about what they want to do that that "slutbunny". Jack's hands clenched as his face clearly showed his frustration and annoyance. Alistor knew about that face oh so well. He turned to Leila, who was just sitting there listening to their conversation.  
"Want to come with us Leila?" She looked up at him and pondered at the idea. A nice swim in a lake did sound like a good idea. Afterall, she barely ran across any water on her way here and felt like she could use a good wash.

-

Alistor was glad to feel the water on his feet after some time. He watched as Brooke and Anna play in the lake. Jack was on the side warming up his fur. Even though he wants to prove he's a tough guy, he really cares for his fur. Alistor looked over to Leila, who was sitting right behind him, just watching Brooke and Anna in the water. Leila looked over the water and traced circles on the surface with her claw. Alistor laid back as his feet wiggled in the lake.

"Nice isn't it?" he asked "The sound of the water and the whistling of the wind?" Leila smiled at her reflection.  
"It is. Especially in a sunny day like this" Alistor jumped up and smiled bigger. He pulled off his shirt and placed it on the side. Leila was able to see his body through the reflection on the water. Looking up to him, she sees that the human was well built. She can trace out a bit of his muscle tones over his body. Next, Alistor jumped out of his pants and dived right into the lake, causing a splash and getting Leila wet a bit. She shot up and shook herself, getting some water out of her fur. Alistor's head popped out of the surface.

"What are you waiting for Leila? The water's fine!" he laughed, not knowing Brooke was sneaking behind him until he found himself back underwater. The Vaporeon laughed but was soon thrown up in the air and splashed back down. Alistor made a face at her and soon swam away when Brooke gave chase. Anna giggled as he swam past her and soon was swimming with him. Brooke grinned and went underwater. Both Alistor and Anna stopped when she disappeared, completely confused.

"Where she go?" Alistor asked. Anna looked around herself. Unknown to them, Brooke had climbed out of the water and was hiding behind a large pile of rocks. Swiftly and quietly, she hopped onto the top and leaped for the yelling 'GOT CHA!' Anna gasped and quickly dove underwater just as Alistor turned just in time for the Vaporeon to dunk him in the water. Leila looked on at the trio as they continued to splash around and dunk each other under the water. She didn't feel really comfortable with a human, even though she tried her best to show she does. She'd been running for most of her life, and she finds herself in a trainer's sight almost every time. All those times she was close to being captured. What else is that some of the villages she goes to always chase her out thanks to the reputation of her species being bad luck.

She suddenly found herself grabbed and pulled into the water. Her eyes sputtered as she quickly went to the surface, spitting out water. Alistor was next to her with a goofy grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" she coughed.

"What's it look like?" he chuckled, "We're playing tag. And it so happens that you are 'it'". Leila rolled her eyes at him.

"Tag?" she asked him. She never heard of anything like that. Heck, she hadn't played any games most of her life.

"Yeah. It's a game where a person has to tag someone. And whoever gets tagged by the tager, that person is it."

"Umm...alright...sorry but I don't think I'll join you" Just then, Alistor decided to splash at her, getting her in the face. Leila sputtered and glared at him. "What was that for?" she asked him. He showed off his goofy grin.

"If you want me to stop, try and stop me" he said, making a face and splashing her again.

"H-hey! Stop!" she whined, splashing back. Alistor made a face and started to swam away. Leila growled and swam after him. "You're gonna get it!" she yelled out.

-

They were all on the shore, belly up, laughing hard with Alistor holding onto his stomach. Leila forgot what exactly happened. First minute she was trying to get back at Alistor and then suddenly she was in the game of tag. She gotten Alistor and then she started to swim everywhere. They even got Jack to be in it...after they ruined his sunbathing by splashing water onto his fur. Leila couldn't stop laughing through the whole game. She couldn't even remember the last time she had this much fun with anyone. Everyone was catching their breath. Jack stood up, his soaked fur clinging onto his feminine body. This was one of the reasons why he hated to get wet so much. All his features were showing and often attracts unwanted guest. He quickly shook himself off, getting more of the water out of his fur, but also making it wilder.

"You know I hate being in the water" he said. Brooke laughed and wagged her tail.

"You need to lighten up Jack, always feel good to swim with friends" she said. Jack fixed his fur and glared at all of them.

"Going back to fix the damage you all had done to my fur" Jack turned and bounced away, getting Alistor to laugh a bit.

"Jack! You're bouncing again!" he called out. Jack halted and they can hear a low growl coming from him. They heard him muttered 'dammit' and walked off...or at least attempted to. Lopunnies bounce when they move, and Jack always tried to just walk, but the best he can do is something that looks like skipping, which he hated more. Alistor took a deep breathe and look at the sky. From where the sun was, it was close to being evening.

"Alright. I think we missed lunch" he chuckled "Time sure flies when you're having fun don't they?" Brooke giggled and stood up and shook herself. She suddenly giggled louder. Anna blinked, confused, and the Vaporeon pointed. Soon the Dragonair started to laugh. "...Now what's so funny?" Alistor asked. Both girls pointed over to the direction. Both him and Leila looked over. The Absol joined in on the laugh while Alistor gasped. Over there were two Aipoms, grabbing his clothes and looking them over. "H-hey! Give those back!" he shouted. The Aipoms laughed and fled, leaving Alistor to try and get back on his feet. They were gone by the time he went to where they were.

"Now that was some bad luck!" Anna giggled. Alistor sighed in defeat, knowing that he has to come back wearing his boxer shorts. Leila giggled loudly. She was having so much fun then she ever had in her whole life. Alistor chuckled a bit and looked to the three girls.

"Anyone hungry?"

-

Leila flopped on her bed. The bandages were all gone because they were soaked, but she didn't need them. She couldn't find a single scratch on herself. Not even a scar was left. She licked her fur clean and placed her head on the pillow. Today was so far tiring, though she actually enjoyed it. Been such a long time since she had laughed that hard. She laid on her back, looking at the ceiling. How long has it been since she started running? One year? Two? She didn't know. All she knew was that she escaped the life she so dearly didn't like. Sure, there was one person who she wished could come with her. But, that person isn't with her anymore. Her head peered up as three knocks were heard at the door. Coming in was Alistor, but this time not in just his boxer shorts.

He was now wearing a white shirt, short sleeved. He also has a vest with two different grey tones, one dark and one regular. He seems to have a red waist band around his body, while her was wearing black pants with a blue colored side that had a red edges . His shoes were bit of the same, black with some grey color spots. He smiled to her and walked right in.

"What the heck are you doing in here while the food is out there?" he chuckled. She looked over to him and sat right up.

"I thought I be in the way. I'm don't know much about eating with others" she said, it being a bit true. Alistor only smiled and petted her head.

"Well there's always first time for everything" he said, getting up, "Come and enjoy the meal with us. Prof. Birch made the food himself, so I don't think it'll be as bad as what I usually eat". Leila looked to him and sighed in defeat, knowing a bit about him now to know that he wouldn't take no for an answer. She hopped off the bed and walked right out when he opened the door for her. She walked down the halls until she saw the Vaporeon she met earlier go into the room. Figuring that's where they were meeting, she went right there. Good thing she was right. In the room were the pokemon she had met and one human she hasn't seen since she arrived. They were all around a small table close to the ground, and each were chatting and eating amongst themselves. Alistor took a seat right next to the Typhlosion and made room for her to sit next to him. Shyly, she went there and took a good look at the table. There were filled with various foods from delicious looking meats, some juicy berries, and even some she had never seen before. Her mouth was watering and her stomach was growling loudly. She sees that the Vaporeon, Dragonair, and Lopunny were eating the stuff. Her eyes went to the girl next to her. She hadn't met her before.

"Oh I think you two didn't meet" Alistor said, "Leila, this is my little sister Pedils" The girl with hair as black as night looked over and nodded her head.

"Hey. Heard that you made a quick recovery" she said, drinking from a small cup.

"Y-yeah" Leila muttered. Her nose twitched as she caught the scent of something mouth watering. It took here to a big pile of smoking hot dumplings. Alistor reached one and was about to take a bite when he caught Leila at the corner of his eye, staring at the dumpling in his hand. He chuckled and set it down on the plate in front of her.

"You know it's completely alright for you to eat the stuff on the table" he told her. She blushed a bit and slowly started to nibble on the dumpling. Her eyes closed and a sigh of content was heard from here. She loved the taste. She could hardly contain herself as she reached out, taking five more of them and chowing down. She had some other stuff to eat, like fried rice, mash potatoes, tons of other stuff. She licked her lips, not taking any notice that she still had some food crumbs over her face. Alistor chuckled and placed his hand over her head.

"Hey, slow down. None of it is going anywhere" he chuckled. Liela, with a mouth full of food, nodded and chewed slowly. Calida was already on her fifth plate when she was at her third, getting a comment from Jack about how she might as well be a Snorlax.

After everyone had their fill, Leila could hardly move with all that she ate. Now she was enjoying herself. She had been starving for days. The time in the pond was able to distract her from it for a bit.

"Oh boy am I stuffed" Calida said, rubbing her stomach.

"You basically ate half of what's on the table" Jack said. Calida growled, but was to stuffed to do anymore. Leila yawned, the food making her tired. Alistor looked to her and chuckled a bit.

"Sleepy Leila? Here, I'll take you to your room" he said, getting up and going to her.

"N-no need to..."she muttered, as he picked her up. She couldn't say anything, to tired to do so. He smiled down as her as he went into her room and set her down on the bed. It wasn't even late and yet she fell asleep once her head rested on the pillow. Alistor smiled down at her. He pulled up the blanket over her body and noticed that he face was still messy. He took a paper towel from the night stand and wiped her face clean. He's got to remember to give her a good bath to fix that fur.

-

Leila's eyes opened up slowly. She groaned a bit as she stood up. She yawned out loud. Nature was calling and she really needed release. Not knowing much about this place, she got up and went out the door outside. She noticed that it was night time already. How exactly long did she slept? Well, she doesn't want to think of about it now. She's got to find a place to do her business. Sniffing out the right now, she went, feeling relaxed since she doesn't have to hold it anymore.

"What a relief" she muttered. The bushes ruffled, which got her to jump. She turned and glared, ready to defend herself. She couldn't see anything nor anyone. She calmed down and took a deep breathe, thinking it was just the wind. The bushes rustled again, only this time she noticed someone with white hair walk by.

"...Wait...I know that hair...Alistor?" She blinked, seeing him walk through the forest. What she noticed was a black sheath was on his back, a black handle seen also. She looked curiously at him, wondering why he was out so late. She crouched low and followed close behind him. Alistor didn't seem to notice her as he heads to the pond. She wonder why he was going here. She looked around. No one else was around. She hid behind the bush as Alistor took the sheath from behind him and took it to his front.

Alistor pulled the handle, and out came the beautifully crafted sword that Leila recognized instantly. In shades of blue, it shined in the moonlight. He took a deep breathe and walked toward the water. Leila gasped lightly, getting up to try and stop him. But instead of seeing him sink under as she expected, he actually stayed afloat, even going all the way to the very center. Leila nearly fell over. What is this human? How is he walking on the water? Maybe she was still dreaming? She took her claw and pinched her cheek hard.

"Ow!" she hissed. "Not dreaming" Alistor smiled up to the moon. The water around him seemed to glow at his feet. The tip of his sword was barely touching the surface as he took another deep breathe. Then, he raised it over his head and swung it. It went over his head, around his body, moving with so much grace that not even a wave was formed at his feet. He swung his sword at his sides, flipping up, kicking, and even leaping in the air. Leila stared in amazement, forgetting the fact that the human was still floating on water. His sword was cutting the water's surface as it glided through the air. He had a big smile on his face as small drops of water hit his face and the wind blowing his hair.

Leila gulped a bit and slowly pushed back through the bushes. She quietly sat down next to the pond as she continued to watch him. Just seeing this human was putting a smile of her face. It looked as though she was seeing an angel dance in the moonlight. Alistor placed his sword on his side now, standing tall with his eyes closed. Releasing his breathe, he took his weapon and placed it back in his sheath. Leila's eyes didn't leave him as he raised his hand over his head. His fingers clenched lightly and then the drops of water that were falling in the air stopped. Leila's eyes shot open, looking around and seeing them all stop completely. Then, they all came to Alistor's palm and formed a small sphere of water. Small drops of water started to float out of the pond and forming with the sphere. It was the size of his hand when it stopped. The ones still in the air fell to the water's surface. Alistor grinned, looking up. Then he slammed the sphere down, sending a wave of water around him. Leila gasped but it was to late. The wave went over her and soaked her right to the bone, causing her to grunt loudly.

"Hmm?" Alistor blinked and looked to the very wet Absol "Leila? What are you doing here?"

"I can...ask you...the same thing" she sputtered. Alistor walked over to her, placing his sheath behind him and getting on one knee to look at her face. "So...you really did save me from that Onix...it wasn't all a dream" Alistor smiled and placed a hand on her head. Leila felt drying all of a sudden. She looked up and noticed Alistor's arm wrapped in a blanket of water. He used his special power to remove the water out of her fur and onto his body. He smiled down and placed that hand near the pond. She watched in amazement as it seemed to crawl out of his arm and back into where it was before.

"I was born with this special power" Alistor said, making her look up to him, "It's something that it very useful on my journey. It's actually nice to has the power of a Water Sage."

"A...Water Sage?"

"Yeah. History said that a Water Sage has the power to use water around him or her. It can be used as way to defend, attack, and even to heal" Leila looked at her hind leg, where he healed it that once night, "Being a Water Sage has its advantages, but there are some disadvantages that I have to go through. Like, I'm more conductible with electricity and I have to stay hydrated"

"Wow...so many things I don't know much about...what of your sister, Pedils?"

"Well...she doesn't have the same power...but she does have something that most people have...I don't know if I should explain about my family. I mean it is pretty late and it is a long story" Leila sat up and curled right next to him.

"I think I can manage" she said. Alistor smiled and took a seat as he began to tell the tale. He told everything that he could remember. He told her about his ancestor, who had a special power known as the Eternal Flame and had told her about all his accomplishments and his victories. He even mentioned how the man gave children to eight different women, all pokemon. He told her that his family were descendants of the man and the Absol. The man, Ashton Redford Crimson, and the Absol, Cassandra. He told her that everyone of his descendants has the power of the Eternal Flame, and that everyone was different.

"So...if your family has the power of this...Eternal Flame...why do you have the power of a...Water Sage?" Alistor leaned back and took a deep breath.

"I don't know...but I get the feeling that it has something to do with another ancestor of mine. Well...until I fully know...all I can do is enjoy it." He smiled down at her. She smiled back and sat up.

"...So...does any of your pokemon know about your family?" she asked.

"Well, Calida and Brooke had known since they met me. Jack was awfully shocked and surprised when I told him. He didn't even believe me at first. And with Anne, well you can say that she's apart of the family" He chuckled, wondering if he should even tell her that the Dragonair is really his cousin. Leila began to think about it. There's so much she wanted to know about this human. She even wondered if she should even call him that.

"...Um...you have one extra spot in your team?" she blushed as she asked. Alistor looked over to her, completely taken by surprise by the question.

"What?" he chuckled.

"I was wondering...if it's okay then...maybe I can join you in your journey. There's so much I want to learn and so much I want to see. I have a feeling that I won't be able to get that if I travel by myself"

"Well, that would be great" he said. Leila smiled up to him.

"Great. Now, how exactly do you capture me in those round things you call pokeballs?"

"Huh? You know that if you don't want to be caught with a pokeball, you could say so" he chuckled, "I rather have pokemon get inside a poke ball by their own choice"

"Wait...I don't have to be in the pokeball to travel with you? I didn't knew that. It's just that whenever I see a human with a pokemon, they always had a ball"

"Well, I'm a bit different from the rest of them. I let them come to me instead of me going to them. I mean, it's their life, why should they change it because I want a new team member. So Leila, want to be caught by me, or do you not?" All this is her decision? Now this was something Leila hadn't expected. After being attacked by countless trainers, she never really trusted them much. But here's one right next to her, actually giving her a choice. There one thing she learned about pokeballs. If you get caught then no one else can catch you. You won't have to worry.

"...If I get caught...I won't have to worry about any more trainers suddenly attacking me?"

"Nope. And you'll be able to stay out of the ball. I think that my team deserves to be on the outside. Though there are rare times that you guys must get inside like you have an injury that I can't help with. So, what do you say Leila?" He extended his hand for a handshake. She thought of this through before smiling big and placed her paw on his hand.

"It would be wonderful if I was apart of your team" she answered. His smile only grew as he stood up.

"This is so awesome! I got my own Absol! One that's even shiny!" he nearly shouted, "Just you wait Leila, because by tomorrow, we are all heading out!" Chapter End Notes:Alistor has got himself a new teammate. Will she be an excellent addition, or will she not be?


End file.
